


Descendants play Spin the Bottle

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal, Evie, Ben, Carlos, Jay, and Chad play spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Rules** :

 

 

1) Whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss.

2) The kiss can be on the lips or cheek.

3) The kiss can be open mouth or closed mouth.

4) The kiss can be with tongue or without tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal, Evie, Jay, Ben, Carlos, and Chad play spin the bottle in Mal and Evie's room.

 

Mal brings the bottle and Mal and Evie bring chocolate chip cookies and soda.

 

Mal tells everyone the rules, which are:

Rules:  
1) whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss.  
2) the kiss can be on the lips or cheek.  
3) the kiss can be open mouth or closed mouth.  
4) the kiss can be with tongue or without tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben sit on the floor of Mal and Evie's dorm room.

They each have a soda and there is a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies that Mal and Evie made.

Mal and Evie sit on one side. Jay, Carlos, and Ben sit on the other side.

Jay and Carlos both take two cookies and start eating them.

Mal puts the bottle in the middle on them.

They try to decide who goes first, with Jay and Carlos fighting with each other, which leads to them wrestling with each other.

Mal rolls her eyes while she watches Jay and Carlos wrestling with each other. Finally she has had enough.

"Guys! Knock it off!",Mal yells at them. They both surprisingly listen to her and then go back to eating their cookies.

Mal points to herself and says, "Since I brought the bottle, I'll go first." Mal gives the bottle a hard spin.

It takes the bottle awhile to land on someone, but finally the bottle lands on..... Ben.

Mal and Ben both look at each other and blush. Evie gives Mal a "look", which means "Well kiss him already!"

Mal and Ben both lean across the circle. They get closer and closer... until finally they kiss... on the lips. It's a quick kiss and both of them pull away afterwards and sit back down.

Evie gives Mal another "look", and Mal blushes more. 

Mal glances back over at Ben, whose been watching her and smiles at her. Mal smiles back.

"Soooo",Mal says,"Whose's next?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe having it go like this:  
> Mal spun the bottle first,  
> Second: Evie,  
> Third: Ben,  
> Fourth: Carlos,  
> Fifth: Jay,  
> And last Chad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Soooo",Mal says,"Whose's next?"

After Mal said that Jay and Carlos started to fight AGAIN, this time over which one of them would be next.

While they were fighting an unexpected visitor showed up.

The unexpected visitor is....

"CHAD?!", Mal yells.

At the sound of that name Carlos and Jay stopped fighting, and look over at the door to see Chad Charming.

"What are you doing here?", Mal asks Chad.

Chad with a smirk on his face, says "Ben invited me."

Mal whips her head around to look at Ben.  
"Why did you invite him?"

Ben: "He heard me talking about it, and asked if he could come."  
Mal: "And of course, you couldn't have said no."  
Ben gives Mal a look and Mal sighs and says, "Fine. He can play."

Chad walks into the room and sits down next to Jay.

Mal: "This will be the order that will play:  
I spun first, Second will be Evie, Third will be Ben, Fourth will be Carlos, Fifth will be Jay, and last will be Chad."

Chad: "Why can't I go next?"  
Mal gives him a look.  
Chad: "Fine. I'll go last."

Mal says to Chad, "Also there are rules."  
Chad: "Who plays spin the bottle with rules?"  
Mal: "We are."  
Mal tells Chad the rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay and Carlos have already finished the two cookies that they each took, and are now drinking their sodas.

Mal has taken a cookie and is eating it.

Evie is sipping her soda.

Evie spins the bottle.

The bottle spins around... and around...until it lands on...Mal.

Evie looks over at Mal. Mal looks back at Evie. 

They move closer to each other.  
Evie leans in and kiss Mal on the lips.  
The kiss is closed mouth at first, until Evie licks across Mal's bottom lip.

Mal opens her mouth and Evie slips her tongue inside. 

The kiss lasts for a minute.

Evie and Mal break apart from kissing.

Everyone else is staring at them, and Mal and Evie blush.

Mal goes back to eating her cookie. 

Mal while blushing, says "Ben's next."

Ben looks at Mal.

Mal: "I mean, its Ben's turn to spin the bottle."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben gives the bottle a good spin.

Again the bottle spins around and around...until it lands on... Carlos.

Carlos is too busy drinking his soda to notice that the bottle landed on him.

Ben is looking over at Carlos.  
Carlos doesn't notice until Jay nudges him, and says "Dude."  
Carlos looks over at Jay and says, "What?"  
Jay: "The bottle landed on you."

Carlos looks surprised. He looks over at Ben and sees Ben looking back at him. Carlos blushes.

Ben leans forward, while Carlos continues to sit there blushing.  
Ben cups Carlos' cheek and kisses him on the lips.   
The kiss is closed mouth, and when Ben pulls away Carlos is still blushing.

Ben looks over at Carlos and smiles. Carlos smiles back.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal finished eating her cookie and is now drinking her soda.

Evie takes a cookie and starts eating it.

Jay and Carlos drink their sodas.

Carlos takes a deep breath and then spins the bottle.  
Carlos watches as the bottle spins around and around until it lands on...  
Chad?!

Carlos almost spit out his soda when he saw who the bottle land on.  
Jay looks over at Carlos and says, "Tough luck."

Carlos looks at Chad and Chad looks back.

Carlos thinking to himself, (it will be okay, I don't need to kiss him on the mouth if I don't want to. It can just be a kiss on the cheek).

Carlos puts his soda down and walks over to Chad.   
Carlos sits down next to Chad and looks at him again. Chad looks back as well.  
Carlos takes another deep breath, leans in, and...  
gives Chad a quick kiss on the cheek.

Carlos pulls back while blushing and decides not to look back at Chad when he walks back over to his spot between Jay and Ben.  
Carlos picks back up his soda and starts to drink it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay while rubbing his hands together says,"Finally it's my turn. Whose going to be the lucky girl or guy that I get to kiss."

Mal says while smirking, "More like unlucky girl or guy."  
Jay just smirks back at Mal.

Jay gives the bottle a good spin.  
The bottle spins around...and around...and around until it lands on...  
Carlos.

Jay looks over at Carlos and smiles. Carlos looks back at Jay.  
Jay puts down his soda and Carlos puts down his soda again.

Jay leans forward and kisses Carlos on the lips.   
Carlos kisses Jay back.  
The kiss starts out closed mouth, until Jay licks across Carlos' lips.  
Carlos opens his mouth and let's Jay's tongue in.  
The kiss lasts for a minute.

Jay and Carlos break apart from kissing. 

Jay looks over again at Carlos and smiles.  
Carlos looks over at Jay and smiles back.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos and Jay each take a cookie and start to eat it.

Mal takes a sip of her soda.

Evie also takes a sip of her soda.

Chad says while smirking, "Finally, it's my turn."  
Chad spins the bottle.   
Mal thinking to herself with her eyes closed, (Please don't land on me. Please don't land on me).  
The bottle spins around...and around...and around...until it landed on...  
Mal.

Mal finally opens her eyes when she hears someone laughing.  
The person that is laughing is Jay.  
Mal glares at Jay and says,"If you think this is so funny, why don't you kiss Chad."  
Jay continues to laugh while saying, "Because the bottle didn't land on me."

Mal looks over at Chad and says,"Let's get this over with."

Chad gets up and sits right next to Mal.  
Chad leans in and kisses Mal on the lips.  
It's a quick kiss.

Chad stands up and walks back over to where he was sitting, before he kissed Mal.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal doesn’t look happy because Chad kissed her, even though it was just a quick kiss. 

“How was the kiss with Prince Charming Junior?”, Jay says to Mal while smirking.  
Mal: “Shut up, Jay!”  
Jay continues to smirk.  
Ben notices that Chad doesn’t look happy about what Jay just said.  
Ben: “Let’s continue with the game.”

Mal takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.  
The bottle goes around… and around… and around until finally it lands on…  
Mal: “Chad?!”  
Jay starts laughing.  
Mal: “Shut up, Jay!”  
Jay stops laughing.  
Mal doesn’t look happy. Mal stands up, goes over to where Chad is sitting, and sits down.  
Mal leans in to kiss Chad on the cheek, but right when Mal is going to kiss Chad’s cheek, Chad turned his head, and Mal ended up kissing his lips.  
Mal moves away with a grossed out look on her face.  
Mal hears laughter and sees Jay rolling on the floor laughing.  
Mal: “Stop laughing.”  
Jay finally stops laughing and Mal goes back to sitting next to Evie.

Mal didn’t notice the look on Chad’s face, but Ben and Carlos did.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos and Jay have finished eating their cookies and are now drinking their sodas.  
Mal and Evie each take a cookie and start to eat it.  
Ben also takes a cookie and starts to eat it.

Evie takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.  
The bottle goes around…and around… and around… until it lands on… Ben.  
Mal looks surprised that the bottle landed on Ben.  
Mal looks over at Ben and Ben looks back at Mal.  
Evie looks over at Mal and sees the surprised look on her face.  
Evie thinking to herself, (I know Mal likes Ben and Ben likes Mal. So, I’m just going to give Ben a kiss on the cheek).

Evie puts her cookie down, and then leans forward until she is close to Ben. When she is finally close to Ben, she kisses him on the cheek.   
Evie is blushing when she pulls away.

Nobody says anything.

Mal just looks over at Evie and sees her looking at Ben. Mal also sees Ben looking at Evie.   
After a minute, Ben notices that Mal is looking at him, while he is looking at Evie. Ben turns his head away and blushes.

Finally Ben says, “I guess it’s my turn again.”


	12. Chapter 12

Ben takes a deep breath and spins the bottle. 

Everyone watches the bottle spin around...and around...and around...until it landed on...  
Evie!

Mal has a shocked look on her face.   
Evie glances at Mal and sees the shocked look on her face.

Mal thinking to herself, (I can't believe that the bottle landed on Evie. I'm mean really, is this bottle magic? The bottle makes me kiss Chad and has Chad kiss me, and if it that wasn't bad enough then the bottle had Evie kissing Ben! And now when it's Ben's turn again it lands on Evie).

Evie then looks over at Ben and Ben looks back at Evie.

Evie thinking to herself, (it will just be a quick kiss).

Ben gets up and goes over to where Evie is sitting. Ben sits down and looks at Evie. Evie looks back at Ben. Ben leans in and gives Evie a kiss on the lips. The kiss is closed mouth and quick.   
After the kiss, Ben stands up and walks back over to where he was sitting before, and sits down.

Mal has a hurt look on her face.

Again nobody says anything.

Mal thinking to herself, (I can't believe that Ben kissed Evie on the lips).

Ben looks over at Mal and Mal looks down.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben looks over at Mal and Mal looks down.

To break the silence in the room, Carlos says, "I guess it's my turn to spin the bottle."

Carlos takes the bottle and gives it a good spin. The bottle spins around...and around...and around...until it landed on...  
Jay.

Jay looks over at Carlos and smiles.   
Carlos smiles back. 

Jay starts to lean closer and closer, until finally he is kissing Carlos.  
The kiss starts out open mouth, until Jay swipes his tongue across Carlos' lips.  
Carlos opens his mouth and let's Jay's tongue in.  
The kiss lasts for a minute.

Jay and Carlos break apart from kissing. 

Carlos looks over at Jay and smiles.  
Jay smiles back.


	14. Chapter 14

Mal and Evie each take a cookie and start to eat it. 

Carlos takes a sip of his soda.

Jay rubs his hands together, while saying, "Finally, it's my turn again."

Jay takes the bottle and gives it a really good spin. The bottle spins around...and around...and around...and around...until it landed on...  
Ben.

Mal almost choked on her cookie when she saw who the bottle landed on.

Jay looked over at Ben and Ben looked back at Jay.

Jay walked over to where Ben is sitting and sat down.

Jay moved closer and closer to Ben.

Jay leaned in and kissed Ben on the lips.  
The kiss was closed mouth at first, until Jay swipes his tongue across Ben's lips.   
Ben opens his mouth and let's Jay's tongue in.  
After a minute, the kiss starts to get heated.   
Jay puts his hand behind Ben's neck and his other hand on Ben's waist.  
They keep kissing, until they hear someone clear their throat.

The person that cleared their throat was Evie.   
The reason why she cleared her throat, was that she saw the look on Mal's face while Jay and Ben were kissing.

Jay and Ben pulled apart, and Jay walked back over to his seat. 

Ben looked over at Jay while blushing. 

Jay looked back at Ben and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlos takes a cookie and starts to eat it.

Mal and Evie keep eating their cookies.

Chad takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.

The bottle spins around...and around... until it finally it landed on...  
Ben.

Mal almost choked on her cookie, again when she saw who the bottle landed on.

Mal thinking to herself, (I'm really starting to think that this bottle is magic. The bottle had Jay kissing Ben, and now it has Chad kissing Ben).

While Mal was thinking this Chad got up and walked over to where Ben is sitting and sat down.

Chad moved closer and closer to Ben.

Chad leaned in and kissed Ben on the lips.  
The kiss starts out closed mouth, until Ben swipes his tongue across Chad's lips.  
Chad opens his mouth and let's Ben's tongue in.  
After a minute the kiss gets heated.  
Chad puts his hand behind Ben's neck and his other hand on Ben's waist.

The person that cleared their throat was Evie.   
The reason why she cleared her throat, was that she saw the look on Mal's face while Chad and Ben were kissing.

Chad and Ben pulled apart, and Chad walked back over to his seat. 

Chad looked over at Ben while blushing. 

Ben looked back at Chad and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlos continues to eat his cookie.

Mal and Evie finish eating their cookies and each of them takes a sip of soda.

Mal takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.

The bottle spins around...and around...and around until it landed on...  
Jay.

Mal looks over at Jay and Jay looks back at Mal.

Mal sighs and says, "Let's get this over with."

Jay smirks and says to Mal, "What your not excited to be kissing me?" 

Mal smirks back and says jokingly, "I'd rather kiss Dude."

Jay laughs and says, "Well the bottle didn't land on Dude, so I guess you'll just have to kiss me."

Mal laughs and then walks over to where Jay is sitting.

Mal leans down until she is inches from Jay's face. Mal looks at Jay's lips and Jay thinks that Mal is going to kiss him on the lips, but instead she gives a kiss on the cheek.

Jay pouts and Mal laughs.

Mal walks back to where she had been sitting and sits down.


	17. Chapter 17

Carlos finishes eating his cookie and takes a sip of his soda.

Evie takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.

The bottle spins around...and around... until it landed on... Carlos.

Evie looks over at Carlos and Carlos looks back at Evie.

Evie gets up from where she is sitting and walks over to where Carlos is sitting.

Evie bends over and gives Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos blushes and Mal says, "Awwww. That was so cute."

Evie walks back over to where she was sitting and sits back down.


	18. Chapter 18

Carlos takes another sip of his soda.

Carlos takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.

The bottle spins around...and...around...until it landed on... Evie.

Carlos looks over at Evie and Evie looks back at Carlos.

This time Carlos gets up from where he is sitting and walks over to where Evie is sitting.

Carlos bends over and gives Evie a kiss on the cheek.

Evie blushes and Mal says, "Awww. You two are so cute."

Carlos blushes and walks over to where he was sitting and sits down.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben takes a cookie and starts eating it.

Jay takes the last cookie and starts eating it.

Jay rubs his hands together and says, "Finally, it's my turn."

Jay takes the bottle and spins it. The bottle goes around...and around...until it lands on...Chad.

Jay doesn't look happy that the bottle landed on Chad.

Jay gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to where Chad is sitting.

Jay sits down next to Chad.

Jay leans over and goes to kiss Chad's cheek, but at the last second Chad turns his head and Jay ends up kissing Chad on the lips.

Jay pulls away from Chad and he walks back over to where he was sitting with a blush on his face.

Chad looks over at Jay with a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Ben finishes his cookie.

Ben takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.

The bottle spins around...and around...until it lands on...Mal.

Ben looks at Mal with a blush on his face.

Evie looks at Mal and smiles.

Ben gets up from where he is sitting and walks over to where Mal is sitting.

Ben leans over and kiss Mal on the lips.

Ben pulls back and walks back over to where he is sitting.

Ben sits down and smiles at Mal.

Mal smiles back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.

Jay finishes his cookie.

Mal looks over at the clock and notices that it is getting really late.

Mal says to everyone, "Okay. This is going to be the last one."

Everyone looks sad, but they agree with Mal.

Chad takes the bottle and gives it a good spin.

The bottle goes around...and around...until it lands on...Jay.

Chad looks over at Jay and Jay looks back at Chad.

Chad moves closer to Jay until he is inches from him.

Chad cups Jay's face and leans in.

Chad kisses Jay on the lips.

Chad licks across Jay's lips and Jay shivers.

Jay opens his mouth and let's Chad's tongue in.

They kiss until someone clears their throat.

Chad pulls away from Jay.

Evie tells everyone to clean up and everyone throws away their soda can and Mal puts the plate that had the cookies on it on her desk.

Everyone decides to stay in Mal and Evie's rooms.

Mal and Evie share Mal's bed.

Jay and Carlos share Evie's bed.

Ben and Chad sleep on the floor in sleeping bags.

They talk for awhile longer.

While they were talking Carlos fell asleep.

Finally, they all say Goodnight to each other.

Evie falls asleep next, then Ben, Chad, Jay, and Mal is the last to fall asleep.

Evie cuddles with Mal in her sleep.

Carlos cuddles with Jay in his sleep.

 


End file.
